With continuous development of communications technologies, portable user terminals, for example, mobile phones or tablet computers, have become an indispensable personal belonging in people's life and work. People may make a call or answer a call anytime anywhere. When a call is answered, different ring tone volume usually needs to be set according to different occasions. A mobile phone user usually wants to use a ring tone with relatively low volume in a quiet environment such as an office, so as to avoid generating a relatively high sound that affects normal work of other office staff. However, in a noisy public place such as a shopping mall or a station, a ring tone with relatively high volume is required, so as to ensure that an incoming call can be answered in time.
Currently, ring tone volume of most mobile phones and conversation volume of an earpiece are usually manually adjusted by a user, or most mobile phones integrate a simple self-sensing scene mode such as a specific scenario like an indoor mode or an outdoor mode.
When the self-sensing scene mode is used to adjust play volume of a ring tone of a mobile phone, a decibels of an environment sound is generally extracted and determined using a sound detecting module when a call is incoming, and then ring tone volume and earpiece volume are adjusted according to a pre-stored correspondence between sound decibel quantities and ring tone volumes of an incoming call. In the foregoing volume adjustment manner, final volume of a ring tone and that of an earpiece are determined according to only a decibels of an environment sound, but the decibels of the environment sound cannot accurately reflect a situation in which a user is located, and if an extracted environment sound includes a relatively high human sound, for example, a meeting with a relatively intense discussion, a teach-in, or a launch event, the extracted environment sound may be considered as noise by mistake. In these situations, volume should have been turned down, but volume determined according to the decibels of the environment sound is relatively high. As a result, an adjustment of mobile phone volume does not conform to the real scenario, and the accuracy is not high.